


【中文翻译】为你读诗（i read you for some kind of poem）

by SeaSlience



Series: 山弗同人翻译计划 [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bag End, Cooking, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, The Shire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSlience/pseuds/SeaSlience
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 山弗同人翻译计划 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i read you for some kind of poem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604892) by [mornen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mornen/pseuds/mornen). 



袋底洞的灯光在夜幕下幽幽地泛着蓝色。弗罗多正在厨房里切着蘑菇。蘑菇丁黏在了刀片上，他用手指把它们抹下来，铺在砧板上，顺便把砧板倒了个儿，换个方向继续下刀。

“是像这样吗?”他转过头问山姆。

山姆转过身来，他系上了围裙，一边用手指向后理了理暗棕色的头发，一边观察着弗罗多刚切下的蘑菇丁。

“就是这样。”山姆说完，拿起勺子搅拌着锅底的洋葱和黄油。洋葱已经被煮的半透明了，山姆又加了些盐，一点葱叶，还有一小把西芹，“现在加蘑菇吧”

弗罗多抬起砧板的一边，把蘑菇丁扫进锅里。山姆点点头，又加了些切碎了的大蒜。他小心翼翼地搅拌着。黄色的蘑菇被煮得蔫蔫的，油花聚拢在蘑菇周围，像是小小的光环，散漫着暖金色的微光。

弗罗多两手抱胸，倚在橱柜上。九月已经撩起衣裙悠然而去了，昨晚就有霜冻悄悄地爬上了他们的窗户。

山姆盯着灶上的锅，弗罗多盯着锅前的山姆。地幔钟滴答滴答地拉扯着时间缓慢地向前挪动。五分钟后，山姆往炒锅里放了些面粉，他把面粉炒熟后倒进了汤里。

“快要做好了，”山姆说，“现在我们让它慢慢地煮就好了。”

“那就好。”弗罗多说着，把双手深深地插进裤子口袋里。

“这汤做起来简单，尝起来也不错。”山姆突然又说。

弗罗多点点头，坐在了沙发上，目光漫不经心地聚焦在空荡荡的壁炉上。山姆也站在壁炉旁，目不转睛地看着锅。不一会儿，他又得回去搅拌那锅汤了。

“你想读点儿什么吗？”弗罗多突然开口了。

山姆缩回了刚出房门的半边身子。他有些惊讶，犹疑地走到书柜前，目光在排列整齐的书上游走。他挑了一本棕色的皮革小书，上面有漂亮的烫金字母。

“要我读给你听吗？”

“请吧。”

山姆打开了书，略显局促的站在那儿，他的双腿微微分开，一只手翻着书页，另一只手插进了他乱蓬蓬的卷发。蜡烛摇曳的光辉给他的皮肤蒙上一层淡淡的光辉，深褐色的眼睛闪闪发亮，好像烛光跳进了他的眼底。大概是这首诗让他放松下来了，他看起来很开心。

但弗罗多却哭了。

山姆被吓了一跳，停下来问道:“怎么啦？弗罗多先生。”

弗罗多摆摆手:“我没事儿，只是被灰尘迷住了眼睛。”他擦掉眼中的泪水，“只是灰尘而已。”  
山姆将信将疑地说:“那好吧，弗罗多先生。”

山姆读完了那首诗，弗罗多没有看着他，而是看向他  
山姆身后，不然的话他一定会再哭出来。弗罗多使劲儿地一呼一吸，努力地压抑着迫不及待地想要涌出来的哭声。但无论如何，他也压抑不住头脑中的重重心事。

“山姆,你读的很好。”弗罗多说。

山姆站在地毯上，脸唰一下地红了，他微微点点头，不确定自己是否值得这个评价。

“需要我再读点什么吗？”山姆结结巴巴地说。

“或许再来个爱情故事吧。”弗罗多笑着，不知道是开玩笑还是认真的。门外刮起了大风，烟囱在寒风中长了咽喉，发出阴森而凄厉的吼叫。

山姆点点头:“好吧，不过现在我得去看看那锅汤了。”他放下书，快步走进厨房。

弗罗多将半个身子前倾，倚在沙发背上。他半歪着头，看着山姆在厨房里忙碌。他注意到山姆轻轻地举起勺子送到嘴边尝了一下。大概是不够咸，他捏起一小撮盐撒进了汤里。

弗罗多走进了厨房。

“你究竟想要什么，山姆?”

山姆放下了勺子，“我想要什么?我不明白您的意思。”

“我不知道，我也不知道我在说什么。”

弗罗多摸上了山姆强壮的胳膊，亚麻布粗糙的纹理在他指尖上留下酥麻的感觉。

山姆注视着他，睁得圆圆的眼睛里充满了疑惑。他的眼眨得很快，舌头像是打了结似的，支支吾吾地说不出话。

“这汤还要等几分钟才能好。”山姆好歹憋出这么一句话。

弗罗多吻上山姆的脸颊，他嗅到了青草甜腥的香味，“你是个很好的厨子。”他耳语道。

“是……是的，弗罗多先生。”山姆紧盯着近在咫尺的弗罗多，暧昧的距离让他有点儿呼吸困难。

时间嘀嗒嘀嗒地流逝，灶上的汤咕噜咕噜地冒泡，风儿对着窗户耳语。白昼的最后一丝光亮正被剥离天空。夕阳垂死却闪耀的金光将二人的影像——弗罗多的嘴唇和山姆颤抖的双手——投射在明镜般的窗扇上。

“好吧。”山姆终于说了句话。他拿起勺子搅了搅汤，“天色已经晚了。”他说着，拉上了窗帘。

弗罗多突然握住山姆的手。山姆不知所措地闭上双眼。房间里的气氛愈发凝重，他们离彼此只有几寸远。

一切都明了了。

“你知道我是认真的吗？”弗罗多说。

山姆点点头，他没有睁开眼睛。

“弗罗多……”他轻唤他的名字，声音因为激动而含混不清。

弗罗多的嘴唇掠过山姆的嘴唇。山姆手忙脚乱地把勺子放在茶碟上，双手握住弗罗多的胳膊房间里只有他们二人，但是灯光是那么亮窗帘是那么薄，如果……

山姆看向窗户，弗罗多也是。

“有时我真想变成隐形人。”弗罗多说。

山姆用指背轻轻地摸了摸他的脸颊:“爱不是一件坏事。”

“那为什么它会让我这么痛苦?”弗罗多哭了，肩膀随着哭声不住地耸动。

山姆不知道该怎么回答他，他只能用怀抱尽力消弥的弗罗多的痛苦。二人拥抱着彼此，汤在灶上煮着，窗帘是那么薄。

阴沉却柔和的十月在一个在第二天早上到来了。弗罗多先醒了，山姆还睡在他身旁。弗罗多忍不住伸手抚弄他的头发。

“我爱你。”他低语道，这三个字就这样自然而然地流淌出来，盈满了这间小小的卧室。

这种感觉真美好。

山姆也是一样的美好。

他有着柔软的厚嘴唇，深邃的眼睛，温暖而强壮的臂弯。不知道什么样的好梦让他嘴角弯起，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样轻盈地扇动。

弗罗多的吻落在山姆的额头上，在他的太阳穴上，还有他的嘴唇，还有他的手指。像是宣誓主权一样，他在山姆的身上留下自己的印记。

山姆醒了，他温柔地看着弗罗多。

冬日的早上寒冷而忧郁，映衬得山姆是那样的温暖。可是他不禁怀疑，这份温暖会一直属于他吗？想到这儿，他不禁哭了。

“不要哭了，弗罗多先生，”山姆轻声道，“我就在这儿，有什么让你不高兴吗？”

泪水还是不断地涌流出来。泪眼朦胧里，房间仿佛是融化了， 像海水一样包裹着他，摇晃着，闪耀着。

“我很开心，”弗罗多啜泣着说，“但我们不可能一直开心下去，像我们这样的人是不可能快乐的。”

山姆揽他入怀，让他依偎在自己的心口上“这不是真的，这不会成真的。”

“但这就是，”弗罗多说，“而且无论我多爱你，我的爱也不会改变什么。”

山姆舔了舔嘴唇，什么话也没说。

窗外开始下雨了。


	2. Chapter 2

今年的冬日是厚重的，寒冷遥无尽头。这是一月的一天弗罗多蜷缩在沙发里读书，山姆和梅里趴在壁炉前，玩着西洋跳棋。炉膛里的火焰像吼叫的野兽，屋外是雪花在轻轻地飞扬。

跳动的棋子在木头棋盘上发出“哒哒”的清脆响声，梅里旗开得胜，一下赢了山姆三子。

“我赢定了！”梅里欢呼着，好像胜利已经近在眼前。

“等着瞧吧。”山姆一脸的无所谓。

梅里不屑地笑笑，歪着脑袋思索下一步棋。火光在他脸上、头发上闪烁，照得他脸颊通红。  
弗罗多伸开两腿，搁到梅里的背上，脚踝交错地搭在一起。

“哈，你这人真是不干好事啊。”梅里大叫一声，生气地推开了弗罗多的腿。

“或许吧，”弗罗多耸耸肩，“可我还是你的好堂哥。”

“得了吧，以后就不一定了！”梅里笑着说。

山姆也笑了，因为他趁这会儿吃了梅里一个子儿。他把棋子拣出来，放在棋盘旁边。

“都怪你，害得我分神了。”梅里朝弗罗多怨怼道。

“你自己菜和我有什么关系。”

屋外的雪堆叠得很高，花园里铺着厚厚一层雪，山上满目的银白柔和了山峰原本硬朗的轮廓。月光与雪光交相辉映，显得天地间更加清冷。雪埋没了万物的形象，向世界许以温柔的承诺。灰白二色的雪花星星点点地附着在窗上，渗入屋内的夜色由此更加深邃。

“甘姆吉老爹什么时候让你回去？”梅里问山姆。

“他不管我，”山姆说，“他们不等我吃饭。”

“哈，你是个大人啦。”梅里挤眉弄眼，一脸怪相。

“你还是个小孩子呢”弗罗多戏弄梅里“而且你还是个不错的搁脚凳。”他又把脚放在梅里的背上，脚趾欢快地扭动。

“你能别来这一套了吗！”梅里翻身滚向一边，推开了弗罗多的腿。他突然朝山姆坏笑道:"甘姆吉老爹知道你跟着弗罗多学坏了吗？

“呃……”山姆不知道该说什么。

“我会让你们都学坏的，”弗罗多连忙圆场，“我会用精灵、龙和金子的故事腐蚀你们！”

“可别！”梅里拼命地摇头，“你说什么都行，就是别提金子。”他突然把弗罗多从椅子上拽下来，二人“扭打”在一起，开玩笑似的轻轻地捶打对方。弗罗多不小心踢翻了棋盘，棋子私下跳将开，骨碌碌地滚得到处都是。

“对不起！”弗罗多说。

“没事儿，”梅里狡黠地笑笑，“直接算我赢就得了。”

“我们会当做你输了，而且输得很难看。”

“我看你敢不敢！”梅里站起来，拍拍裤子上的尘土。他走向卫生间，“我马上就回来！”他回头喊道。

“谢谢你的提醒，我们会做好一级戒备的。”弗罗多回敬道。

“他是个难对付的家伙”，山姆等到梅里关上房门，才悄悄地对弗罗多说。

“嗯”这算是同意了，“他很像我，我比他还早糟糕呢。真不知道比尔博是怎么受得了我的。”

“我觉得你以前不是那样的。”山姆看着空空如也的棋盘，漫不经心地抚摸棋盘上的木头纹理。“你觉得他知道了吗？”他把手掌摊开在棋盘上，“我们的事，他知道了吗？”

“应该没有，”弗罗多悄声道，“他是我最好的朋友，我还不能告诉他。”

“所以没人知道。”

“没人知道。”

二人归于沉默。弗罗多没有起身，他坐在地板上，大拇指摩挲着书页边缘。山姆也没有动弹，他一直低着头，手指放在棋盘上打转。

“你会告诉他吗？”山姆问他。  
弗罗多听到梅里在洗手，于是急匆匆地说道“我不知道，我猜他可能会理解吧，毕竟他是我最好的堂兄弟。”

山姆点点头:“好吧，我得走了。”  
弗罗多说得更快了:“你不用回去呀 留下吧，我们就这样随便聊聊也挺好的。或者我们俩玩一局……”

山姆站起身，温柔地打断他，“晚安吧，弗罗多先生。”

第二天早上，弗罗多做了煎饼，拿了些果冻和糖浆作配料。吃早饭的时候，梅里一边和他聊着霍比特人最爱的家长里短，一边挖了一大勺果冻在煎饼上，再用勺子抹匀。

弗罗多听着，时不时礼貌性地点点头，他偷偷瞄着窗外，太阳还未升起，从攲斜的山坡后偷溜出来了几丝苍白的阳光，艰难地穿过清晨的薄雾身后的太阳渐渐升起，稍稍强烈些的阳光拂过枯瘦而光秃秃的树木。

“你有啥新鲜事儿吗？”梅里问道。

“我觉得我恋爱了。”弗罗多咕哝着，目光没有从窗外收回来。

“哦?说来听听。”

弗罗多摇了摇头，“算了吧，挺傻的。”

“爱情永远是愚蠢的，特别是你的。梅里顽皮地笑笑，“你是不是爱上了一首诗，或者是一缕让你感到生命之美好的阳光？”梅里用手捂住胸口，夸张地吟咏:“美啊，那撷取了万物精魂的美！”

弗罗多苦笑的摇摇头，“一首诗，”他说，“一首自文字诞生以来最美的诗。”

“那当然了，你总是在读诗，”梅里戏弄地说，“你什么时候才能真正的恋爱呢？这些东西把你的魂儿都勾走了。你迟早会被完全毁掉的，我亲爱的罗曼蒂克的表哥。”

“我不知道，”弗罗多说，“我觉得这就是恋爱。”

“和一首诗吗？”

弗罗多终于收回视线，看向梅里，梅里在微笑，嘴角沾着紫红色的果冻。他的头发像一蓬杂草，因为他从不费心在早上梳头。身上的睡衣睡裤皱巴巴的，上衣的扣子不仅扣错了。而且只扣了一半。他懒散地弓着腰，脚搭在桌子底下的另一张椅子上。他看起来是那么心满意足，那么年轻，年轻得令人担忧。

弗罗多用纸巾轻抹去梅里嘴角上的果冻。他不禁好奇，梅里是否真正害怕过什么。他看起来会永远开心下去，从生到死。

“是的，和一首诗，一首会陪伴我一生的诗。”

弗罗多觉得自己是个懦夫，但他也不知道该说什么……

“当然了，这才像你。”梅里笑了，他拍了拍弗罗多的手，“哦，弗罗多，我们该拿你怎么办呢？”


	3. Chapter 3

四月携着绵密的细雨而来，将整片大地染上绿意，早晨依旧是阴沉的，因为浓雾仍在太阳下涌动。

弗罗多为山姆的36岁生日做了一个蛋糕，他在覆盆子果冻里混合了一些糖霜，让它看起来粉粉的。他把蛋糕装进盒子，小心翼翼地端去山姆家。

弗罗多害怕会在路上跌倒，还好，他并没有。

他没有在派对上多做停留，在一切结束后，他走到花园里，端详着花朵里忙碌的蜜蜂。弗罗多等待夜幕降临，天色渐沉，太阳收敛起最后一丝光芒，灰蓝的天空转为暗紫。

山姆走出来站在弗罗多身旁。他用手遮蔽着眼睛，即使天空上已经没有阳光。

“我在等候星星，”弗罗多说，“当星星一齐现身时，夜空总是那么明亮。”

山姆倚靠在篱笆上，头向后仰着，眼睛直直地望向夜空。

他说：“我很高兴。”

弗罗多在黑暗中牵起他的手，就在这花园里。  
山姆附身亲吻他，就在这花园里。星星就在此时现身于他们头顶的夜空中。将开未开的花朵沐浴着圆窗反射的星光。弗罗多把手放在下面的肩上，他的前额抵着山姆的额头，山姆浅浅地笑了。

“我很高兴，”他又说了一遍，“我真的很高兴。”

尽管没有音乐，二人就在这凉爽的草地上跳起舞。他们翩翩于夜色中。时不时会有星光掠过他们身上。空气也是凉爽的，他们假装这是一场有群星做伴的舞会。

“看到了吗？”山姆说，“就像这样，我们可以这样相爱，没人能说这是错的。”

“如果有人讨厌我们呢？”弗罗多说，“我不在乎他们讨厌我，但我受不了他们讨厌你。”

“如果有人讨厌你，我会把他们打走，”山姆说，“如果他们还敢再讨厌你，我就再打他们一次，如果他们要是不想被打了，就不会再讨厌你了。”

弗罗多笑了，“那真是太好了。”

“这就是我要做的。”山姆说，“整个夏尔都会知道我是多么爱你。”

“但这不是我害怕的，”弗罗多说，“我只是害怕你会因为我失去了快乐。”

“我很开心呀。”

“那以后呢？你会永远开心下去吗？如果你爸爸因为我不再和你说话了呢？如果过路的人  
不会再和你打招呼了呢？”

“我才不害怕呢，”山姆说，“他们可以知道，他们可以盯着我们，不会很久了，我们不能这  
样孤独下去。”

“是的，”弗罗多说，“但我们说的不是这些。”

“我们害怕的总会开始的。”

弗罗多亲了亲他的手，夏夜还是很冷的。他挽着山姆的胳膊，脚下的青草在寒风中结了一层霜，当他们踏上去，霜冻就会化成白色晶尘随风飘散。天上的银河清晰可见，星光洒落于整个夜幕，数以百万计的星星混迹其中。每一个星星都是那么明丽，每一个星星都是那么完美。

“我希望人们能明白，不是每个人都是一样的。世界不会因为失去不同而更加美好。”  
“但他们害怕任何不同的事情。”

“我希望我有足够的勇气去改变他们，山姆，但是我不知道我能不能。”

“你已经很勇敢了，”山姆说，“你有那么多来自远方的客人。矮人、巫师，你甚至还能和精灵说上话，这可不是什么平常事，他们常常因为这个议论你，可你从来都不怕。”

“但是山姆，这可是你啊，”弗罗多说，“这是你呀！如果他们讨厌你呢，我实在接受不了这个。”

“噢，不用担心我。我们家老头儿就够我受了。我是说，他不会讨厌这个，但这也不是那么容易接受的，我不想说他什么坏话，只  
是……”山姆摇摇头。

“是什么呢，山姆？”

山姆只是摇摇头。弗罗多牵起他的手，“你可以告诉我。”

“我只是希望他能更爱我。你知道吗？我只要一想他可能会讨厌我，我就会觉得很痛苦。这种感觉真是太痛苦了，”弗罗多捏了捏他的手，“我希望他别老是想着改变我。如果我能过了他那一关，别人我也不在乎了，我只是不想再躲藏下去。”

弗罗多端详着山姆的眼睛，它们闪耀似夜幕中的星辰。

“我不能躲一辈子，”山姆说，“所以他们只能接受我们。如果他们看不惯我爱你，看不惯我因此而开心。看不惯你爱我，看不惯我们可以像任何人一样相爱。呃，我想我才不管他们呢。我想一直开心下去，弗罗多，如果我真的想，那我就必须摆脱这些事。我知道我说的不是对的，但这就是我想的，这就是我要说的，如果他们不愿意接受这些，那就让他们被灰尘呛死吧！”

月亮自地平线上升起，如此圆满，如此明亮，  
月光在地平线上流淌，它的美令人惊异。弗罗多懂得，月亮也懂得。那上面也有群峰，也有火山坑。也有洼地，有一个像他们这里一样的世界。

山姆倚在弗罗多的肩膀上。

“你说埃雅仁迪尔是不是真的去过月亮。”他说。

“我觉得他去过。”弗罗多回答道。

“那里应该很冷吧，可它现在看起来这么温暖。”

弗罗多摇了摇山姆的肩膀，

“确实。”

“它看起来很暖和。而且好像离我们很近。你觉得我能碰到它吗？”

“为什么不试试呢？”

山姆伸出了手，他触碰到了月亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：我的天呐，2018年我写这个故事的时候，我的初吻还在呢，除了大概两个人。我还没对任何人说过我是个gay。而现在，天呢，两年真的能改变很多事情，我！亲！过！两！个！姑！娘！了，而且我对此很自豪。我恋爱过，也心碎过，还有无数的事情发生了。而这些我曾经想都不敢想，我在一个可恨的小城镇里长大，在那里你别想做点儿不一样的事情。我一直认为这就是生活将会变成的样子，但事实并非如此，我想我会给这个故事一个快乐的结局，因为生活可以改变那么多。世界可以改变，态度可以改变。我又读了这个故事，记起来它是什么样子。我不再生活在那个可恨的小镇里，所有事都在改变，我对此十分满意。我不得不感叹。这么短的时间里可以改变这么多。


	4. Chapter 4

七月温暖而美丽，青草依旧是油亮的鲜绿色。

弗罗多吞下一颗沾满奶油的草莓，告诉梅里自己和山姆恋爱了。梅里说：“我早就知道了，我早就知道了。”他露齿而笑，用力地抱了抱弗罗多，差点把他刚吃下去的草莓挤出来。

弗罗多没在意滚了一地的草莓。他回抱着梅里，忍不住哭了。

“别哭了，弗罗多，”梅里说，“别哭了，这是件高兴的事啊。”

“我是因为太高兴了才哭的。”弗罗多说。他们身处在花园里，梅里轻轻地拍拍弗罗多的背，让他哭个尽兴，丝毫不在意过路人异样的眼光。

“哦，弗罗多，”梅里说，“亲爱的弗罗多，我真的很高兴你终于真正地恋爱了。”

正是在七月，山姆搬进了袋底洞。他和弗罗多顶着烈日把东西搬进来。鸟儿藏在树荫间啁啾不已，天空湛蓝明亮，高远的白云像是海中航行的小船。

哈姆法斯特把山姆的毯子搬到了山坡上晾晒，它们被叠得很整齐，一层摞着一层。他把自己的被子铺在山顶上，那条被子上有绿、黄、粉、白四色，看起来像是开满花的原野。老家伙躺在自己的毯子。双脚一摇一晃。他说:“呃……我不介意。”

“谢谢你，老爹，”山姆说着，拿走了自己的毯子。  
“唉，等等，把这床被也拿走吧”，老家伙把他叫住，语气有点局促，“就当是我的礼物。”

他和弗罗多把东西收起来，现在只有他们两个了，连梅里也去了河边散步，说是要给他们点私人空间。  
他们把山姆的东西挨个儿摆出来，他的大杯子，他的盘子，更别提山姆这些年来在跳蚤市场里买来的古怪物件和凑不成对儿的勺子。

当然，还有那堆毯子，它们被包起来放在一边。山姆和弗罗多倒是把那条被子扔在了床上。阳光照在上面，让它看起来像是夏天的草地。他们一人站在一边，把被子拉直、铺平。

弗罗多把花瓶放在床头柜上，一面笑着，一面打理花瓶里的芍药。

“好了，这就很好了。”

山姆坐在床上，把手放在被子的针脚上，他吃吃地笑了。

“确实，一切都很好。”

弗罗多坐在他身旁，他们就这样坐在一起。窗帘被拉到两旁，窗户洞开，七月的微风徐徐吹来。或许是彼此的陪伴让世界安静下来，他们能听见的，只有叶片在风中的沙沙响声。

弗罗多深吸一口气，七月的空气带着鲜花的甜香，还有雨后沾染了阳光和暖的气息。床铺柔软，太阳温存，山姆坐在他身旁，肩靠着肩，谁都没有说话。他们可以永远这样坐着，因为他们有尘世中的分分秒秒，山姆再也不会急着离开了。

“你看，”山姆说话了，远处传来劈柴的声音，“这就是我想要的。就像我想的一样安静。”  
弗罗多搂住山姆的腰。

“我亲爱的山姆，”他说，“这一切都很完美，”他闭上眼，任太阳的温暖在他脸庞上流连，内心平静万分，“山姆，你真的太勇敢了，我这辈子也不会和你一样的。”  
“哈。”山姆轻笑一声，亲了亲弗罗多的太阳穴。

明天他们就得和每个人共进晚餐，但是现在，他们不必做任何事情。所以他们安安静静地坐在床上，共看眼前绵延的群山，共看枕着小河的夕阳，共看在树林间穿梭的微风。

山姆哼起一首欢快的小调，那是他自己写的，听起来像首舞曲。他伸出手扫了扫弗罗多的卷发。  
“棉线，在你头发里。”他说着把棉线挑出来。  
弗罗多的脑袋倚在在山姆的脖子上，他闻到山姆皮肤上的气息。弗罗多觉得自己可以永远这样下去，即使是去到天涯海角，他也要和山姆一起，只有如此他才能快乐。

弗罗多的手掌在被子斑驳的色块上摊开，那色块像是是开在绿草地上的粉红玫瑰。

“我们要在花园里种上一堆玫瑰。”他说。

“我们会的。”山姆应道。

“还有丁香，还有篝火花*，还有漫山遍野的蒲公英！！我们的花园会看起来像恶龙的宝藏，所有人只要一  
看到它，就会想起比尔博和史矛革的故事。”

“我很喜欢你的主意，”山姆说，“也许我能用木头搭出一个拱形的花架，我们可以在上面种上紫藤花。别忘了郁金香和水仙花，她们在早春的时候可漂亮了。哦！还有番红花，我们要把所有颜色的番红花都种上！”

“就像是鲜花军队。”弗罗多打趣似的说。

“是的，所有的花我们都要种上。”

“哇，那一定很漂亮，”弗罗多说，他还是倚在山姆的肩上，没有动弹。夏日宁静而悠长，让他几乎要打起瞌睡。好像什么事情都不会发生了。

在阳光里，在这条被子上，山姆和弗罗多一起躺下。风送来几片芍药花瓣到弗罗多的指间，他用拇指和食指碾碎了这几片绵厚丝滑的花瓣，一股温和的香味散发出来。

“山姆，”他低语道，“我真的太开心了。”他又抱紧山姆。即时现在沉沉欲暮，他们还是不必离开彼此的依偎。  
没什么可着急的，这样真好。只有漫长的夏日，只有夏夜突如其来的雨。只有大雨突降时，雨点在叶片上迸发出的千万种芳香。

大雨终会停止，那时太阳已经落下，月亮就会升起。月亮落下之后，升起的又将是太阳*。无论多少个日月升降，他们都不必离开彼此，都不需要再去触碰月亮，不需要真的龙的宝藏。

他们会用鲜花覆盖整个世界，会每晚给彼此做晚餐。他们会留着那床被子，留着那冬天里的夏日原野*。  
他们永远不用离开。  
The❤End  
注：  
*原文为“daies”，意为平台，按照上下文我把它换成了“dais confinofolia”即“栌叶篝火花”  
*为了上下文通顺，省略了“and the sun will set again”  
*原文如此，疑为太太笔误


End file.
